Thoughts of the Lioness
by renagirl9
Summary: Alanna sails back from the Copper Isles and thinks about Aly and her daughter's new life. And about how the gods are so interested in her family. And about what the gods may have planned next.


**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything. Not me.**

Alanna stared as the island of Kypriang grew smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away, heading back towards Tortall. She had to return to her country, to her lands, to her king. She had to leave her daughter behind.

She had made the offer to Aly, of course she had. She had asked her to come back, to come back to her home. That boy, man, crow, whatever he was would follow her. That much was obvious. But Alanna knew her daughter would say no, even before she had asked.

Alanna had seen for herself that Aly had found herself a home on the Isles. Aly had grown into her own, becoming the adult she had wished she would become. It seemed strange that it took only a year or two for such a dramatic change, but perhaps this Aly was always inside her daughter. It seemed that Aly had known what was best for herself after all – she was a very good spymaster.

She was a little embarrassed about that. She had been convinced that Aly becoming a spy would lead her down the path to disaster. Instead she had come out with friends, a home, a husband.

Alanna wasn't quite sure how she felt about her son-in-law, Nawat. He used to be a crow after all! George had told her stories about how the man had eaten bugs, and he still ocassionaly showed that he hadn't always been a human. But the crow man was sweet, if strange, and he cared deeply about Aly. She wasn't one to judge on strangeness anyway. She herself married the king of the rougue. One of her dearest friends was a shapeshifter. It shouldn't matter that her son-in-law could turn into a crow.

That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

George had taken up extremely well with Nawat. He was absolutely thrilled with their marriage. He was bursting with pride all the time now. He tried not to show it, but it was obvious to Alanna how happy he was with Aly following in his footsteps. Not that she wasn't proud. Of course she was. Her daughter had pulled off a revolution in less than a year. Who wouldn't be proud?

Alanna looked up into the sky and sighed. Why did the Gods have such an interest in her family, and those close to her? What was so special about them?

"Well, your family is so stubborn and determined, my daughter. And they aren't very close-minded. You wouldn't believe how rare that is." The voice of the Great Mother rang from beside Alanna.

"To answer some of your thoughts, my daughter, you could not have altered the events that led Alianne to the Isles. Whether you had let her spy or not, she would have found her way there. Kyprioth had it planned for her long before."

"I had a feeling that was the case, Great Mother."

"Alianne was much like her father, Kyprioth saw this, and he used this. I do not blame your daughter for her part in my brother's victory. She was merely a pawn. She could not have turned him down."

"I know."

"She did however, conceal the truth from me. Therefore I have enacted a small punishment for her to receive. I took your service into consideration, so the punishment is far less harsh than I would normally give."

Alanna looked up at the goddess with a questioning look mixed with fear and worry.

"Alianne will have identical triplets." Alanna could have sworn she saw the Great Mother smile slyly for a brief moment.

Alanna breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will see her again, my daughter." The goddess declared.

_Will I see you in my other children's lifes? _Alanna wanted to ask but managed to not say. She had forgotten about the goddess's ability to know her thoughts.

"My daughter, I cannot divulge other gods plans. What you will know will be revealed to you in time. All I can say is that you have not seen the last of us." With that the Great Mother vanished.

"I sincerely hope that the gods' plans for my sons do not include revolutions, spies, or crows." Alanna said aloud. George appeared behind her and put his arm around her back.

"I doubt they will, lass. The gods, they don't like to repeat themselves." He whispered into her ear.

"Why do I have the feeling that they keep getting more creative each time?"

"Because they are, lass." George smiled. "But that keeps life interesting."

**A/N: This is my first TP fanfic and I have an idea for another one, hinted at in the end. Was this good? Review and tell me!**


End file.
